To An Unknown Soldier
by lexiiii14
Summary: Based loosely of the song "Letters to An Unknown Soldier" by Five for Fighting. He was a soldier and she knew this. She knew it as they dated, she knew it as they married, and she knew it all along. Didn't mean she had to like it by any means.


_Hello__! It has been so long since I have written something, and I have never written for Hawaii Five:O before. But never say never, because here I am! I was listening to a song called Note To Unknown Soldier, and this idea, it just came to me. It is a loose interpuration of the song, very loose, but yet I hope you still enjoy. I wrote it in one sitting and never read it over, I find myself over editing when I do , so hopefully it sounds as good out loud as it did in my head! Enjoy!_

* * *

She could only watch from the kitchen sink as her son conversed with her husband. Her son, _their son_, was a true and honest mix of them; his skin held a healthy tan that she had truly been blessed with, but the blueness of his eyes gave little doubt to whom his father was. And when he laughed, it reminded her exactly how Steve laughed, eye crinkle and all. They had been blessed with their son, but Danny Williams had always joked that Danny himself was blessed because their son made them realize how difficult they were as people. It was true, Makaio was one stubborn child but she chose to blame her husband and his gene pool for that one. She thought of herself as more a smart stubborn. Somebody had to bring the feminine sense to the group.

It was a crazy concept in her mind, even now with Kaio closing into the age five, that her and Steve "Danger is my middle name" McGarrett had married, perhaps because it was so short. That plus the fact that they had then gone on to produce a child as wonderful and charming as Kaio was a mind-blowing concept. A good one though. Leaning against the counter, she found herself back in memory lane, one of her and Steve, and of course Danny and Chin.

_Was there a sweetheart at home_

_Did you write her letters?_

_Did it make you better face the great unknown_

Steve and her had kept their relationship a secret for an astonishing two months before Danny Williams had taken it to be his priority to enter without knocking into Steve's house one morning. While they had been innocently eating breakfast, Danny's grin resembled one of a cat eyeing up a mouse. And Steve and Kono were that unfortunate mouse. Between the next few days of Danny adding his sly remarks of "What is the team doing tonight," or "Kono, what are your plans for the night?" Kono finally broke down, pulling Chin to the side after a closed case celebration.

"Chin, I gotta be honest with you-" she had started, before he had cut her off with that knowing grin, making her stop in her tracks. "You know."

"No, not until this second. But I figured, I figured it was happen sooner or later. You two are two grenade crazy people destined to fall in love and I'm glad it happened sooner then later. Even though you don't need it, you have my Pomaika'i. My blessing."

_Sam did you feel alone _  
_You were so far from home_

They had become a pretty public couple, and she even took him over to her parent's house early on. Her mother was a pretty nervous and over-wheleming person, and her father had been entirely protective, leading Kono to bring very few boyfriends home, but Steve was different. Steve had passed with flying olors, but he had confided to her later that it took him six times before her father gave his blessing for their marriage, something that always made her smile. Grace had always called her Aunt Kono, but now it was visiting Uncle Steve and Aunt Kono together. And she wouldn't have had it any other way. She found herself blissfully happy.

_I never knew you _  
_But I know you're the best man I know _

He asked her to marry her on a surf board, and it was such a perfect proposal to her that her smart quip of where he kept the ring the entire time stayed at her lips, as the "all the time perfectly-composed" Kono jumped in for a hug and knocked him and her off their surf boards. With a giddy unexplainable laugher, they both reached for their respectable surfboards and it wasn't until both were sitting down that Steve composed his laugh to turn towards her.

"You sure are lucky I held onto the ring, Miss Kalakaua. Is that a yes."

"Perhaps the jumping onto your board quip was just a reason to drown you and let me slip away from yet another marriage proposal."

"Ah, good plan." He had retorted, stroking his chin dramatically. "Except for the part where I am a Navy SEAL-"

But she had already shut him up with a kiss to his lips.

_Could you tell it was time?_  
_See it coming in the back of your mind _

_They had married inside Kono's church on one of those days Hawaii had where it was sunny with the frequent rain showers. Between a cloud burst, they ran to their car, which took them to the wedding reception._

_When it was over, was it over _  
_Sam I'm glad you're on my sid_e

She had found out she was pregnant less then six months after the wedding, the cherry on top of everything. Steve was stoked, and Kono was more then thrilled. Over night, Danny became a parenting guru, informing her on the proper bottle warming techniques in between case files, and Chin, well Chin did what he usually did, and took it all in. They balanced cases between doctor appointments and ultrasounds, and the first clear one that they had received at the nineteen week one was laid beside the technology on the Five-O table. Kono spent her time in Five-O working the technology angle since the first day she found out she was pregnant and while she tried to fight it, Steve was fierce against it. Sometimes Kono's stubbornness could out last Steve's but Steve had two other men on his side this time. Chin and Danny.

_I don't know you _  
_I never met you_

She was put on bed rest with still another month of her pregnancy to go, and when Steve had asked, the doctor had blamed it on stress. They had fought about this, something Kono illy pointed out gave her even more stress.

"I don't want you to be stressed because of me!" He had whispered in their kitchen that night and she had sighed heavily.

"You are my husband. I'm going to be stressed no matter what."

"Maybe, maybe if I gave up the Navy. Maybe if I gave up Five-O-"

But she had slapped that out of his mind, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Never say that again. Without Five-O, we wouldn't be us. Without Five-O, we wouldn't have our family."

_I might go and thank Sam you're the best that we have _

So he had calmed down and she had been as perfect of a bed rest patient as her energy level and demeanor allowed. And their son Makaio John McGarrett had been born on the first on April, a beautiful day to the point where Kono had joked she would have rather been surfing. Ten toes, ten fingers, and some beautiful blue eyes courtesy of one Steven McGarrett.

"He's perfect." Steve had retorted, his eyes finding Kono's as she held their son.

"They seem perfect, until they begin to walk and talk, and then there is the custody battle-"

"To Makaio." Chin retorted, cutting off Danny's rant, raising his water cup in the air. Steve and Kono grinned alike, and Steve responded by grabbing the jello, Kono the bottle, and all three turned expectantly to Danny.

"You all, you all need help." He retorted, before reaching for an empty cup. "But heck, to Makaio. To live prosperity, and to somehow avoid the grenade crazy gene that both his parents hold."

Even the nurses couldn't hold back their laughter, when one Danny Williams asked them where a bathroom was, for he had found himself covered in jello and oddly enough, had milk squirted down his front.

...

It was strange how life worked, for less then a month later, Steve had been called by the Navy SEALS. As he packed his bag, Kono had watched him with weary eyes.

"Steve."

He had turned to her, and a thin smile appeared. "Hey, I'll be back before you know it."

She gave him a stare before turning her back to him. "Promise?"

He didn't respond and she knew he wouldn't. He didn't make promises he couldn't keep.

...

The good-bye had been sad as good-byes went. She had held Makaio with Chin, Danny, Grace, and Mary by her side. She had waved Makaio's little arm and he had flashed her the grin she knew so well, before waving back. Before disappearing into the airplane tunnel.

...

They said life wasn't fair, that you just have to get use to it, and prepare yourself to get knocked down. But nothing could have prepared Kono for the officer appearing at her door, the young man nervous to find her youthful face in the doorway, Kaio in her arms.

"The Navy, they will be sending back a box, a box of what they could find." He had told her, his voice kind, but she had responded with slamming the door to his face. And then she had cried for what felt like hours before calling Chin and crying to him even longer.

The funeral was a military funeral to the last drop, and she stood tall and proud with Kaio as the gun wents off. As if he knew, Kaio didn't cry once even with the guns, and she didn't either. She had to be strong with all of them now.

...

Kono found herself back in her living room, her son's face inches from her's, his eyes ever so blue.

"Mom, have you been listening to a word, I said?"

She shook her head once and he sighed profoundly before starting on what must have been quite a rant for him.

"Lani said I must not be Hawaiian because my eyes were so blue. But I told her I am! I am! You and Daddy, you were both native, right?"

She smiled, nodding once. "Yes, that's right Kaio."

"And I get my eyes from Daddy, right?" She watched as he set down the portrait of Steve that hung in their living room, the one her son had taken to talking to over the years. People would have probably found the concept weird but she allowed it. Probably to the fact that she did the same thing from time to time also.

Her son's face matched her husband's as she found them both looking at her, one via portrait and one living and breathing right in front of her.

"Yes, you did." She responded.

"And you loved each other very much."

She nodded and he smiled.

"And I love him very much too, even if I never got time with him."

She founds tears fighting in her eyes and she nodded once. "Yes."

He nodded in content, before placing the portrait back in its place before turning his back on her.

"Uncle Danny and Uncle Chin are coming over tonight right?"

She had smiled briefly, turning back to the oven. "Yes, we are going to have some supper. Grace may come too."

"Kono? Kaio?"

The voices drew their heads to the screen door as Danny, Chin, and Grace all stood, smiled on all of their faces.

"Speak of the devil." Kono replied as she wipped her hands on a towel.

"What devil? Uncle Danny, what is she talking about?"

"Well, you see-" Danny started, an impish grin on his face and Kono could only glare at him. "Well isn't that the McGarrett glare, I know so well."

"Don't listen to him Kaio!" She called through the kitchen but Danny had already maneuvered her son out of her site from her spot in the kitchen. Throwing down the towel, she turned to follow him out, only pausing in front of Steve's portrait.

"Aloha," She murmured before swinging the porch door open, taking a step into the sun light. Danny, Chin, Grace, and her son awaited her.

"Mom, Uncle Danny told me Dad and you use to race in his Camero, and I was wondering-"

"Daniel Williams, what are you telling my child!"

With an grin, she was chasing him around her house to the cheers of Kaio and Grace, and the laugher of Chin. And while some days were bad, some days were good but yet she wouldn't trade any of them for anything. Her heart belonged to Steve, and there wasn't enough she could, or would do about it.

_It's a better world because you came _  
_Sincerely yours, my kids will know your name_


End file.
